witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin
A boy named Alvin managed to escape the barghest attack which cost his foster mother her life. As a result of the shock, he started to divine the future and uttered the Prophecy of Ithlinne. It is supposed that Alvin is a Source - he has magical powers he cannot control. Alvin lived with Abigail until the Reverend snatched him while collecting water for Abigail. The preacher gave the orphan to a group of Salamandra lackeys, who demanded that the dwellers of the Outskirts surrender their children. In Act III, Geralt finds Alvin a second time. This time the boy is being held at St. Lebioda's Hospital, until he is kidnapped by Salamandra once again. In Act IV, Geralt finds the boy a third time, in the village of Murky Waters. Associated quests * Alvin * Berengar's Secret * Free Elves * Frozen Reflections * Of Monsters and Men * The Paths of Destiny * The Salamander's Tail * The Source Journal entry Speculation about Alvin Many fans of the game believe that Alvin is actually the Grand Master of the Order, Jacques de Aldersberg. When the fight between the elves under Toruviel and the Order of the Flaming Rose erupts in full force in the village of Murky Waters, Alvin teleports himself away because he is frightened by an elven warrior. Alvin's ability to teleport himself through time and space stems from the fact that he is a source. It is widely theorized that he flees to the past, perhaps back to where he was raised and, ultimately incorporates what he had learned with Geralt, accepting his perceived fate and became the Grand Master. Clues that speak to this hypothesis include the dimeritium pendant Alvin wears. Alvin, the boy has one as does the Grand Master; only difference is that Aldersberg's amulet shows years of wear. Another hint lies in the mention that Alvin's favourite game is "kill the elf" where he always plays the Grand Master and wins. Also, when Jacques' group comes to the aid of the refugees in the Swamp Cemetery (Act V), Jacques tells Geralt that he was returning a favour by saving the witcher's life, possibly referring to Geralt rescuing Alvin from kidnappers in Acts I and III, killing the Devourer who attacks Alvin in Act IV or slaughtering the barghests hunting Alvin at the beginning of Act I. In the same conversation, Jacques is suspiciously quick to accuse Geralt of preachiness -- not a common trait of Geralt's, but one he must show when acting as a father-figure to Alvin. Some feel that a counter-argument to this hypothesis is that townspeople in Acts II and III already speak of Jacques de Aldersberg despite the fact that Alvin is in the care of Geralt and either Triss or Shani at that time and place, suggesting that they are two different people. Others feel that the two co-existing does not violate any time-travelling principles. In the scene where Alvin tells Geralt that he wants to be a witcher, the player can answer "Don't become a witcher, become a knight" to which Alvin replies "I will be a Witcher-Knight!" suggesting a knight who hunts monsters, as the Order of the Flaming Rose does. Furthermore, during a dialogue with Siegfried, Geralt learns that even a Witcher can become a member of the Order. At the end of the game, if the King of the Wild Hunt is allowed to take Jacques de Aldersberg's soul, he tells Geralt that he knew this soul under another name as well, possibly pointing to Alvin, although his name is not explicitly uttered. Also, all of the lessons given to Alvin by Geralt appear to have had a major influence on the Aldersberg's expressed views during the endgame speeches. Meeting Dandelion after the final confrontation, Geralt brings this question up himself. The two conclude that they will never know for sure. These fan speculations have neither been confirmed nor denied by the developers. Gallery Image:People_Alvin.png|Alvin's journal picture Image:People Jacques de Aldersberg.png|Alvin ? cs:Alvin de:Alvin es:Alvin fr:Alvin hu:Alvin it:Alvin pl:Alvin ru:Альвин Category:Humans Category:Characters in The Witcher computer game Category:The Witcher Act I Category:The Witcher Act III Category:The Witcher Act IV Category:The Witcher Epilogue